


Грани судьбы: Выбранный

by KimKanejae



Series: Грани судьбы [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Шаг длинною в целые миры Генри делает так легко, словно его выбор ничего не весит.





	Грани судьбы: Выбранный

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.

Как бы сильно Генри ни любил свой мир и друзей-магов — людей и Внешний мир он любит больше. И дело не в том, что он живёт во льдах, хотя это и тяжело. Просто он считает людей очень интересными, и с ними ему комфортней. Поэтому Чонсу даже не удивляется — по крайней мере, он не показывает этого, — когда Генри говорит ему, что хочет совсем перебраться во Внешний мир.

— Ты справишься там один? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чонсу.

— То есть ты больше переживаешь за меня, а не за мой мир? — озадаченно произносит Генри, глядя на него.

В ответ на него смотрят так, словно хотят как минимум дать подзатыльник.

— Генри-я, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я не смогу проверять твою ветку? Ты ведь не отказываешься от магии, как Чанмин, и почувствуешь, если через твой портал прорвутся демоны. А когда придёт время, я уверен, что ты поможешь нам в войне с ними, — отвечает Чонсу и складывает руки на груди. — Конечно, я за тебя волнуюсь. Я понимаю, что ты и так часто там прогуливаешься, но жить там — совсем другое дело.

— Я справлюсь, хён, — уверяет его Генри. — Если что, есть Чанмин-хён с Юнхо-хёном, они мне не откажут, если что-то произойдёт. Или Кюхён-хён с Чонун-хёном. И я почти всё там уже знаю. Сколько лет я прыгаю туда-сюда.

— Больше моего, — хмыкает тот и качает головой. — И если бы не он, я бы там совсем не появлялся. Но вернёмся к тебе — если тебе что-то понадобится, то сразу говори.

— Спасибо, хён, — искренне благодарит Генри, обнимая его.

Чонсу кивает, просит быть осторожнее и открывает для Генри портал. Генри, конечно, и сам легко может перейти из ветки Чонсу в свою, но тот так проявляет заботу, и не улыбнуться этому просто невозможно.

Он делает шаг в сторону своих льдов, которые совсем скоро покинет, и чувствует облегчение.

Разумеется, Генри мог просто перебраться во Внешний мир, никого не предупреждая — все и так уже давно догадывались об этом, — но это было бы нечестно по отношению к друзьям. К тому же, Генри был необходим совет и одобрение Чонсу, чтобы сбросить с себя этот груз сомнений и переживаний.

Так получается, что к Чонсу за помощью обращается вся их дружная компания, и иногда тот шутит, что они все ведут себя, словно его дети. Никто с ним не спорит — это так и выглядит со стороны, хотя на деле они все очень хорошие друзья.

И то, что Генри выбирает мир людей, совсем не значит, что он не будет так же надоедать всем, периодически заглядывая к каждому в гости.

Просто ему кажется, что его место во Внешнем мире, среди людей. Его туда тянет.

Переехав, он, как и обещал Чонсу, справляется со всем: быстро находит себе жильё, покупает смартфон, заводит новые знакомства и даже берёт на себя часть управления в их компании, которой до этого занимались только Донхи и Сонмин — полукровки, не имеющие Силы, но с замедленным старением и устойчивостью к давлению магического мира.

Эта компания приносит каждому магу — который хотя бы иногда появляется во Внешнем мире — немалый доход, если есть такая необходимость. Им можно распоряжаться как вздумается, но только в разумных пределах.

Для Генри понятие о разумных пределах немного размыто, поэтому покупка дорогого автомобиля относится как раз таки к ним. Чёрная BMW подходит ему, как он считает, идеально, и он не раздумывая берёт её.

И всё идёт хорошо: он работает, иногда заглядывает к Чонсу, Чжоу Ми и Донхэ в гости, встречается с Чанмином и Юнхо в кафе Кюхёна и Чонуна по выходным, получает удовольствие от жизни во Внешнем мире и катается на своей машине.

Пока он, отвлёкшись от дороги, не врезается в стену через несколько недель.

— Генри Лау, — слышит он строгий голос Чонсу, открывая дверь автомобиля и выходя наружу, — ты обещал, что всё будет в порядке.

Что здесь вообще делает Чонсу, он понимает, когда замечает приближающегося к ним парня — того _самого_ , за которым присматривает Чонсу, и всё вопросы как-то пропадают сами собой.

— Хён, успокойся, я в норме, — утверждает Генри, осматривая повреждения у BMW. Капот разбит, но из него не вьётся дымка, что хорошо, а лобовое стекло целиком в трещинах. — Я же не пострадал. И людей вокруг тоже нет. Почти.

— А кровь на щеке у тебя нарисованная? — вздыхает Чонсу и начинает нервно вертеть в руках свои часы на цепочке. Видимо, он тоже замечает, что они с ним здесь не одни. — Если нужно, я могу отмотать время назад.

— Это не по правилам, хён, — Генри надеется, что ему удастся отговорить Чонсу от этой затеи, и помощь в этом приходит к нему оттуда, откуда он не ждал.

Тот парень — _его зовут Хичоль, Генри, и хватит уже про него спрашивать_ — останавливается в паре метров от них и изучающим взглядом смотрит на Чонсу, а потом переводит его, взволнованный, на Генри.

— Вам помощь не нужна? — предлагает Хичоль, на что получает мотание головой из стороны в сторону и заверения от Генри, что всё в порядке. И тогда он обращается к Чонсу с просьбой поговорить наедине.

По неловким движениям Чонсу, которыми он кладёт свои часы мимо кармана и даже не замечает этого, Генри понимает, что тот так и не рассказал ничего Хичолю. И даже, скорее всего, не познакомился с ним.

А вот Хичоль выглядит заинтересованным в нём, и Генри делает для себя вывод, что Чонсу попадается ему на глаза не впервые, но в своей излюбленной манере сбегает от него каждый раз.

Если, как говорит Чонсу, ещё не пришло время для объяснений, то Генри в этой ситуации поможет как раз таки Хичолю. Сам он ничего рассказать ему не может, а вот подтолкнуть к этому Чонсу — запросто.

— Мы поговорим, но не здесь, — произносит Чонсу и кивает в сторону кафешки, намекая на неё. Но стоит Хичолю, улыбнувшись, повернуться и сделать несколько шагов по направлению к этому кафе, как Чонсу открывает себе портал и уходит, оставляя парня наедине с Генри.

Заметив это, Хичоль вздыхает и возвращается обратно.

— Может, хотя бы ты мне что-нибудь объяснишь? — просит он с надеждой во взгляде. — Вы явно знакомы.

Генри лишь качает головой, поднимает упавшие часы Чонсу с земли и протягивает Хичолю, обещая, что тот сам его найдёт.

Напоследок он советует Хичолю уходить отсюда, потому что он собирается сжечь эту машину во избежании каких-либо неприятностей. Людей вокруг нет, и, пока никто не заметил и не подошёл к ним с вопросами, ему следует избавиться от улик — Генри не нужны проблемы во Внешнем мире.

Он щёлкает пальцами, с них срывается оранжевая дымка, окутывает автомобиль, и тот почти сразу загорается.

Сам же Генри уходит прочь от него, сворачивая в парк неподалёку, и садится на скамейку, погружаясь в свои мысли, нервно крутя в руках свой кулон из граната.

Всё же, если он не показывает волнения по поводу произошедшего, не значит, что он действительно не переживает. Попасть в аварию, пускай в ней никто и не пострадал, — страшно.

К тому же, он заставил Чонсу волноваться, и это тоже плохо. Меньше всего Генри хотелось, чтобы за него беспокоились. Хотя бы потому, что он _обещал_ , что справится.

Генри думает, что ему ещё предстоит серьёзный разговор с Чонсу, и чувствует себя нашкодившим ребёнком, который расстроил любимого родителя.

За своими мыслями он не сразу замечает, что к нему обращается незнакомый парень.

— Вы меня слышите? — тот машет руками перед глазами, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Вы что-то говорили? — уточняет Генри, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на собеседнике.

Он не любит, когда его вырывают из раздумий, но почему-то злиться на этого парня не получается.

— Вы в порядке? Помощь не нужна? — тот указывает на лицо Генри, где остались ссадины после аварии и засохшая кровь.

— Я в полном порядке, — Генри качает головой и изучающе смотрит на незнакомца. — Спасибо за беспокойство, я просто разбил машину.

— Просто разбили машину, — скептически повторяет он за ним и поднимает бровь. — Я могу подсказать, где можно сделать быстрый и качественный ремонт. Если нужно.

— Я её сжёг, — абсолютно спокойно делится Генри, даже не замечая, что говорит. Он, в общем-то, не должен был этого сообщать случайному прохожему.

Зато теперь на него смотрят с удивлением.

— Чхве Шивон, — вдруг произносит он, протягивая руку вперёд. И стоит Генри пожать её, представляясь в ответ, как тот _очаровательно_ улыбается и садится рядом на скамейку. — Не расскажешь подробнее?

Генри бы отмахнулся и не стал ничем делиться, но сейчас он чувствует себя маленьким подростком. Потому что всё, о чём он думает сейчас, глядя на Шивона, это то, что тот его чем-то очень зацепил. Но не может понять, чем именно.

А ещё он готов объяснить ему, кто он такой и что произошло.

К его удивлению, Шивон внимательно слушает его, иногда кивая, задавая уточняющие вопросы, и не боится его, когда тот признается, что он маг огня и — совсем немного — времени. Обычно Генри приходится изображать из себя кого-то другого, чтобы обычные люди не смотрели на него с осуждением, страхом или презрением. 

А Шивон даже просит показать, что он может, и Генри говорит ему вытянуть руку вперёд ладонью вверх, проводит своей над ней, и сорвавшаяся дымка образует шар пламени, согревая и не обжигая.

Завороженный взгляд Шивона и всё та же улыбка радуют Генри, и он чувствует, что всё, о чём он переживал до этого, не так страшно, как кажется. По крайней мере, пока он сидит рядом с ним.

Глупые мысли, на самом деле, которых — в идеале — не должно быть у взрослого человека.

— Потрясающе, — шёпотом произносит Шивон. Он смотрит то на ярко-оранжевый шар в ладони, то на Генри, и неожиданно спрашивает: — Нет желания прогуляться? Тут красиво по вечерам, я покажу тебе, да заодно поговорим ещё о чём-нибудь.

Конечно, Генри соглашается. Шивон оказывается интересным собеседником, начитанным и знающим очень многие вещи. Он даже подсказывает, как можно увеличить прибыль компании, ведь сам занимается успешным бизнесом уже несколько лет и понимает в этом побольше Генри.

Генри даже не хочется прощаться с ним, когда на парк опускается глубокая ночь и они идут в сторону выхода по пустынным тропинкам, освещаемым огоньками Генри.

— Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, — признается Шивон. — Встретимся ещё как-нибудь?

 _Мне очень понравился сегодняшний вечер. И ты тоже_ , думает Генри, улыбаясь ему, но говорит совсем другое. Потому что прекрасно понимает, что рано даже для подобных мыслей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сказать что-то такое вслух.

— Я хотел предложить тебе то же самое, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Где тебя можно будет найти?

Шивон фыркает и начинает тихо смеяться.

— Телефон для кого придумали, Генри?

— Я к этому ещё не привык, ты должен мне это простить, — он разводит руками, а после диктует свой номер.

Ему обещают обязательно написать и уходят в сторону центра города. А Генри нужно идти пешком в другой конец города, потому что общественный транспорт он не жалует, а от его машины остались лишь обгоревший кузов и расплавленная резина. Но о ней он даже не переживает — купит новую, подешевле, и впредь будет внимательнее.

Добравшись до дома, он заваливается спать и старается не думать слишком много о сегодняшнем дне и о самом Шивоне. И ему это даже удаётся, пока ему не приходит короткое сообщение, в котором ему просто желают спокойной ночи.

И миссия под названием «не зацикливаться на Шивоне» окончательно проваливается после второй встречи с ним через несколько дней.

Потому что с Шивоном действительно легко и приятно общаться, он притягивает к себе взгляд и заставляет чувствовать себя комфортно настолько, насколько не было ни с кем больше.

Он ощущает себя собой, а это многого стоит. Шивон принимает его таким, какой он есть.

Генри думает, что, выбирая между своим и Внешним миром, на самом деле выбирал между обязанностями и свободой. И, предпочтя последнее, получает больше, чем ожидал. Ведь Шивон кажется ему нереальным.

Он чувствует себя счастливым, когда в третью встречу оказывается в приветливых и тёплых объятиях Шивона.

Всё ещё впереди.


End file.
